


Jack In A Box.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One True Pairing, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Springing into action!Anne Lister's P.O.V. ( Me, myself and I. )





	Jack In A Box.

I could never resist a pretty face!  
I dearly love the thrilling initial chase!  
I work hard at the swiftest pace!  
I rarely hide my true inner-face!

I take them to a secluded place!  
I remain cautious just in case!  
I flee from outraged spouse's distaste!  
I never hang my head in disgrace!

I finally found one who could never be replaced!  
I saw her walk in beauty and such grace!  
I find her love to be true not misplaced!  
I sincerely vow to wed her in the greatest of haste!

Epilogue:  


I can just see her now, dressed in white lace!  
I can feel my heartbeat begin to race!  
I somehow know! That such a great love...  
...Throughout history...Will never be erased!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work you may also like my....  
Hat's off to an Oyster Girl. Fandom: Tipping the Velvet. T.V.  
(From my mindbender (Orphan_Account.)


End file.
